A Brand New Fairy Tail!
by Sakura Blade
Summary: Natsu has finally proposed to Lucy same with Gajeel to Levy, Gray to Juvia and Jellal to Erza they are all planning the best wedding fairy tail had ever seen A few months later the Women of fairy tail find they are Pregnant Together! Will their husbands survive the Mood Swings and Cravings, Will the guild survive 4 or possibly more children running around? M in case i add a lemon!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Fairy Tail Fan's if you're here I'm guessing your wanting to read this story?**_

_**Well to summarise it all up NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe and JeRza all get married and have kids it's kinda about them for the start then about the kids but it'll keep switching back and forth so you see the original characters heaps still so there's no need to worry I think Romeo and Wendy will get married and have kids too Later on sorry I can't do that the beginning because Wendy and Romeo are allot younger than the rest of them if you have any suggestions for the story post it in the comments**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does if I did own it NaLu would be married with kids in the anime by now but it would suck because I wrote it any all I own in this story is the story line and the kids!**_

_**Read & Review Please!**_

Chapter 1- Plans for a Bright Future

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Natsu sleeping next to me it was officially 12:00pm which meant I was finally 23 I saw Natsu frown he looked like he was having a really bad nightmare and I mean really bad because there was only one thing I knew of that scared Natsu so bad: Losing someone he loved I mean, Yeah Erza scares him but when me and Natsu first started dating I went missing Natsu was freaking out at the guild:

"Natsu Calm down we're all worried too you know, and if you don't stop that right now I'm gonna hit you over the head!" Erza said calmly

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN INCASE YOU HAVN'T NOTICED YET LUCY IS MISSING I'M GONNA GO AND LOOK FOR HER WEATHER YOU SAY I CAN OR NOT!" and with that he slapped Erza across the face and went to look for me

When I heard what happened I was so shocked I made Natsu apologise

I couldn't stand it anymore so I went to wake him up

Natsu's P.O.V

I looked across the table and saw her, her shiny blond hair and dark brown eyes, she was simply beautiful she was mine I wouldn't allow anybody else to have her she was something I was not prepared to share, suddenly she stood up she was fast and she quickly ran to the middle of the guild hall she shouted to get everybody's attention.

"I'm leaving the guild, and I'm never ever coming back, I don't like how I'm treated and I don't like my fellow guild member's I hate it all so I quit Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted earning a gobsmacked look from everyone in the guild but not me I was past that I was having a meltdown I was so shocked I didn't realise Lucy was standing right in front of me until she started talking

"Especially you Natsu I hate you more than anybody else you used to be okay but now your terrible in fact I'm leaving the guild because of you your so annoying you just sit there and stare at stuff when are you gonna do something you stupid-"the next thing I know I woke up in bed with Lucy hovering over me with a worried frown on her face

"Natsu are you okay you just star-"Lucy of when I quickly pressed my lips up against hers "Wah nau wha yo do ing?" which was really supposed to mean Wah Natsu what are you doing? I pulled apart from her quickly "Luce I love you and I always want to be with you, promise me you'll never leave The Guild, and promise you'll never leave me, because I love you and I want to marry you so please don't turn me down I can even buy you an engagement ring tomorrow morning I've been saving up!" and with that I hugged her tightly as those two short words slipped out of her mouth "Of course I will" and I held her close to me for the rest of the night.

Lucy P.O.V

The Next Morning

Me and Natsu walked to the guild together hand in hand we were both talking about all the different fights we'd been in when we arrived at the guild we opened the door expecting to be greeted by the usual fighting, complaining and shouting but instead we were greeted by Erza, Juvia and Levy screaming, crying and hugging each other in what was either fits of joy or anger I was hoping joy since they were pretty scary women when they were angry, it didn't take them long to realise me and Natsu were holding hands and once they realised the whole guild realised and once they did Mirajane ran straight up to me "Don't tell me Natsu proposed to you too!" Mira shouted loud enough for the whole guild hall to hear.

"Umm yes but… what do you mean by too?" I asked puzzled

"Gray proposed to Juvia, Jellal proposed to Erza and Gajeel proposed to Levy, and let me guess Natsu proposed to you this morning too?" Mira asked as if she had planned out the rest of my life from here on

"No actually Natsu proposed last night" I replied Matter-o-factly

Gasps could be heard throughout the guild hall and the screaming girls instantly stopped and looked at me

"Lu-Chan!" Levy screamed they rushed over and took me away to their little corner Gray, Garjeel and Jellal seemed to do the same to Natsu as soon as I sat down I was flooded with questions I couldn't answer.

"One at a time please!" I shouted. The girls calmed down and sat with me

"So you guy's tell me the story first!" I exclaimed

"Well Lu-Chan, I was at the guild late last night with Jet packing some stuff up and it was getting late so Garjeel offered to walk me home so anyway we got back to my place and I said thank you and he went back home but when I got to the guild this morning Garjeel proposed!" Levy said happily

"Oh and When I got here this morning Gray-Sama told me I was beautiful and he proposed and apologised for ignoring Juvia he said he just thought I was a bit creepy since I stalked him and everything but he changed his mind when he realised that I really do love him! Juvia is so happy!" Juvia spoke excitedly

"Jellal just proposed to me a minute ago, he hid the ring in some strawberry cake, I nearly choked!" Erza said trying to sound angry

"Come on Erza stop the tough guy act for five minutes! Somebody just proposed to you after all!" I exclaimed Erza stoped hiding her mouth to reveal a great big grin as she pulled me into a big hug that nearly killed me when she let go finally all the girls were staring at me

"Okay so last night I was asleep and I woke up and Natsu was asleep in my bed, again, but he looked really upset I got out of bed and was about to wake him up when he bounced out of bed and kissed me then he declared his love and said he wanted to marry me, we bought the ring this morning and now we're officially engaged!" I exclaimed and all the girls cheered

"So at the Engagement Party I wanna have karaoke and it will be at the guild hall and at my Bachelorette party I was thinking all four of us could have like a joint party with all the women from the guild and us and we could have it in the outside area at night and go night swimming!" I explained to the girls.

"That's a great idea Lu-Chan, what do Erza and Juvia think?" Levy asked

"We Like It Too!" Erza and Juvia said at the same time before giggling

"But we should have joint engagement parties too" Erza Added

"That sounds good, So it's decided?" I Asked

"Yep!" All three girls said in sync

Natsu P.O.V

The girls were sitting in the corner of the guild talking about weddings and everything else while I explained to the boys everything that happened last night, in absolute detail.

"I reckon Fire Breath and Bunny Girl will have a son Rain Woman and ice brick will have a daughter and I got no idea about Erza and you, Jellal" Gajeel spoke in his usual tone to Jellal

"I'm not too sure either what about you though what do you want a daughter or a son or don't you want kids?" Jellal asked Gajeel

"I'm not too fond of children but Levy loves kids so I think maybe if I had no choice I would go for a son to teach Iron Dragon Slayer Magic to" Gajeel Replied

"Well as long as my kid is better than Grays everyone's happy!" I shouted

"I wouldn't go saying that yet if Gajeel is correct then Natsu and Lucy's son might just marry Juvia and Gray's daughter" Jellal said

"NEVER!" Gray and I shouted in sync Gajeel and Jellal just chuckled

"Boys what would we be fighting over now?" a familiar voice asked from besides them

"Erza!" Gray and I screeched as we saw Erza and the rest of the Brides to be appear in front of us Lucy walked up to me and took the chair next to me and after every couple was seated with their partner we began talking again

"So if I'm correct you boys were fighting over me and Juvia's kids getting together?" Lucy asked clearly curious to know more

"Yeah" Gajeel answered for us

"Well I think you boys are thinking too far ahead, I mean none of us are even technically married yet" Lucy said to us all

"Well we're Fairy Tail Wizards Luce we do stuff faster than normal people-"Natsu was cut off by Gray

"Yeah like Natsu can destroy a whole town in a matter of minutes it would take a normal person at least a week!" Gray interrupted

"Gray Shut up I'm gonna kill you" Natsu replied

"I think Erza should have her wedding first!" Lucy shouted out over the top of all of us everybody was shocked that Lucy wasn't going first

"Why should I go first don't you want it Lucy?" Erza asked a bit puzzled Lucy frowned

"Yeah but Erza's been through a lot more and she's been a member of Fairy Tail for longer than I have, so it's only fair I mean with Tower of Heaven, Jellal, having to keep the whole guild in place especially Natsu and Gray and she's always there for everyone in the guild no matter what also when we were up against all those Dark guilds, but then again Gray with Lyon, Juvia and Gajeel with Phantom Lord, Levy with Grimoire Heart, Natsu with Everything else... You've all done so much for our guild and I respect you all because every one of you is strong, you all deserve to go first but I'm not so sure who now…" Lucy said

"Lu-Chan what about you!" Levy called out

"Yeah Luce with Grimoire Heart!" I Yelled

"And in Edolas!" Gajeel Said

"And the Grand magic games" Erza Shouted

"And Phantom Lord!" Juvia Added

"And in tower of Heaven you went up against Juvia" Jellal finished

"Lu-Chan You've done more than all of us and don't forget what happened with Loke and your Father!" Levy said as she hugged me, when she let go she talked again

"Lu-Chan, if anyone deserves to have their Wedding first it's you!" Levy said

"Okay I'll go first then Levy and Gajeel then Erza and Jellal and Lastly Juvia and Gray, Sound good to everyone!" Lucy asked

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled in sync

"Okay Ladies we need to start planning our weddings now!" Erza yelled out to the girls

"Oh Boys I think for the Engagement parties we should have like a joint thing that all four of us have and it will be Karaoke so do you guys like the idea? And we've planned a Bachelorette party you guys can think of you own Bachelor party" Lucy told us we all nodded and then she kissed me on the forehead before leaving with the rest of the girls.

_**So what do you think of it so far? I'm planning to keep my chapters long so this should be an okay length don't ya think?**_

_**I'm still a beginner but if you like this please check out my other Fanfiction What is Expected of Me it's a Soul Eater Fanfiction about Tsubaki and Blackstar's Daughter, Yuki.**_

_**Read & Review Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Lovelies who read this story you are amazing so far I have no reviews or anything like that but it will work out somehow anyway I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does I only own this story line and their kids, Enjoy oh and by the way if you didn't notice Natsu and Lucy have their own house now and they live together it is spacious and has two storeys : ) **_

_**Read & Review **_

Chapter 2 – The Bachelorette Party - Part 1

Lucy P.O.V

The Boys decided they didn't really want a Bachelor Party unless you count sitting around a table with a few friends and food while watching Old Fairy Tail Tapes as a party. Whereas we are having our Bachelorette Party Tonight at the Fairy Tail Pool with all the Women and girls from the guild Wendy said she had some scary news to tell us, I can't help but wonder what it is though.

The Girls decided that after we all go swimming we would go to the Magnolia hot springs I really liked the idea so we're not telling the boys about it…

Natsu's P.O.V

"Hey Flame breath, Gajeel, Jellal!" Gray yelled as he ran towards the three men sitting at the bar being served by Mirajane the young mother of two, three years ago Mirajane married Freed and Last year she gave birth to twin girls and she lost her baby weight in about a week so she went back to modelling for sorcerers weekly.

"What is it Ice Princess?" I asked flatly

"I'll ignore that last part Flame Breath" Gray stated trying not to punch Natsu's guts out

"You know how the girls are going swimming tonight for their party, and we're just sitting around?"

The three men nodded at Gray wondering what was coming next

"Well after they go swimming I overheard Juvia saying that just Lucy, Erza, Levy and herself were going to the Magnolia hot springs, and I thought maybe, since we're not doing much, we could go spy on them while their bathing?" Gray said as if he was the smartest in the room

Gajeel and Jellal looked at each other and started discussing if they should or not whilst Natsu's face lit up as soon as Gray mentioned Hot Springs

"Yes!" Natsu shouted out loud, getting attention from half the guild he just gave them his signature grin

"I have enough jewels to buy my Favourite Meal!" Mira just giggled at Natsu's stupidity since she had already heard their whole conversation

"It's a shame I was hoping to go to the girl's party tonight but I have to look after the kids…" Mira sighed

"Why can't Freed do it?" I asked

"He went on a mission" Mira replied

"You could get Gramps to do it for you" I suggested

"Actually that's a good idea I'll go ask" Mira said as she was about to go over to Master Makarov

"No Need, of course I'll do it!" Master said just before Mira asked

"Huh How did you?" Mira started

"I heard every word you said, of course I'll look after the children you go enjoy yourself, it would make me sad if you missed the bachelorette party of some of Fairy Tails strongest women" Master said with a smiled while Mira hugged him then she turned around to go back to her work

"So pretty much we watch the tapes, we sneak into the hot springs and then get to watch Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Erza Bathing?" Natsu asked as he tried to stop the perverted grin from showing on his face

"Pretty Much" Gray answered

"I'm in!" I shouted only a little quieter this time so only one third of the guild could hear

LATER THAT EVENING

Lucy's P.O.V

I went to open the door for Gray, Gajeel and Jellal once I had helped them set up I went upstairs to pick out a bikini ten minutes later I a blue bikini with short denim shorts I wear my hair in two piggy tails with star hairbands and matching blue flip flops I looked at myself in the mirror I was happy with my appearance so I headed downstairs to say goodbye to Natsu

"You leaving now babe?" Natsu asked while still watching the TV screen

"Yes I am, aren't you gonna come say goodbye" I asked, he nodded and slowly stood up before pulling me into a hug while I was hugging him I felt him wrap something light around my neck

"Natsu what are you doing?" I ask while pulling him closer into the hug so that he can feel my large breasts pressed up against his chest he smiled when he figured out what I was doing

"You'll see…" He said before pulling off of me and going over to the lounge I turn around and look into the mirror and see a beautiful Metal Dragon Necklace around my neck I was so happy even though Jellal, Gray and Gajeel were sitting next to him I ran over at full speed and jumped onto him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

When we pulled apart the rest of the boys were staring and smirking at me when I looked at Natsu again he rolled his eyes we both stood up and I was about to walk away when Natsu grabbed onto both my breasts

"Natsu what are you doing!" I asked

"Umm it came undone and was about to fall off" He said as he tied it up when he finished tying it up I turned around and hugged him again

"I Love This Necklace!" I spoke softly

"I was a gift from Igneel, he said to give it to my mate one day… before he left..." Natsu said

"Thank You Natsu I really love it" I said as I pulled a small bracelet out of my pocket it was silver and it had charms of the twelve Zodiac on it, I gave it to Natsu he smiled but didn't take it instead he shook his head

"I Think you should wear it, it will look prettier on you after all" But then he moved closer and whispered into my ear "Or maybe you could give it to our daughter one day"

I Smiled and hugged him one last time before facing the rest of the men

"Okay so, bathroom is upstairs, nobody is allowed in my room under any circumstances, and I have more snacks in that box near the lounge so nobody go through my food one it's women's food and its bad for your health and two its weight loss food and its expensive and in this house expensive stuff is mine because if I had cheap stuff I'd complain and if Natsu had expensive stuff he'd ruin it so bye now boys!" I said as I walked out the door

I just arrived at the Fairy Tail Swimming pool "Hello Girl's!" I shouted out to the women at the bar Wendy frowned when she saw me, which reminded me that she had something scary to tell us.

"Hey Lucy…" Wendy said

"You had something to tell us?" I said, Wendy was now 19 years old and dating Romeo who is currently the same age

"Yeah umm about that..." Wendy moved in closer to whisper to me in the ear "I think Romeo may have got me pregnant last week…" as she said that tears formed in her eyes and she hugged me

"It's okay I'm mean Macao probably won't care and Carla won't be disappointed in you she's too busy with her own children!" I tried to comfort Wendy I spent about ten minutes chatting to Wendy before two hands wrapped around my waist to pull me in to a hug

"Hello Lucy!" said a familiar voice

"Oh I know that voice anywhere, Hello Mirajane!" I said as I turned around to see the white haired mage in a beautiful Chinese looking bikini.

"Oh Lucy I have a present for you, you're going to love it!" Mira squealed before taking a beautiful white and red bikini out of her bag

"This is for you and, you get to model it for sorcerers weekly, there was only one of them ever made they say it boosts fire magic, which is good too because" she changed her voice to a whisper I my ear "If your ever pregnant with Natsu's child you'll inherit some of Natsu's fire Magic!" Mira Said

"Thank you Mira I love it so much I'm going to go put in on now!" I replied happily

Once I had put it on I returned to the pool to see all the girls now swimming so I took a run up then jumped into the water

*SPLASH*

I landed in the water and giggled at how much water went out of the pool knew she may not be the nicest celestial key I've got but she was still special to me I decided to summon Aquarius and see if she wanted to hang out with me since I got engaged I hadn't fought as much so I haven't seen any of my spirits in a while besides Loke I see him every day he just likes to visit turns out he didn't mind too much but was still a little bit upset when Natsu proposed

I took out Aquarius, Virgo, Aries, Gemini and Plue and summoned them all at once they all appeared smiled and explained that it was my Bachelorette Party they all seemed pretty happy even Aquarius seemed happy to give me a hug, Virgo gave me this cute outfit, it had a white singlet top, short denim shorts with diamond studs on them and black thigh high socks she told me that she would visit again in the morning to help me do my hair because she had gloves and everything to match it, Aquarius gave me this water spell book, she said one of them turned me into a mermaid and that I should read it, Gemini gave me an adorable owl cushion and Aries said she had a gift from Loke and herself she gave me this cute little box I opened it up and it was a locket it had a massive Fairy Tail Symbol on It I opened it up and there was a picture of me on one side and all my celestial spirits on the other side I put my hand over my mouth to hide my massive smile before hugging Aries

"This is Wonderful, Thankyou!" I said happily as I thanked all my spirits , Gemini took the form of a young girl they had seem one day in a pink swimsuit and Aries just wore a plain white bikini same for Virgo only hers was Black and showed allot more skin

I put my Necklace on so I had Natsu's and it on at the same time but Mira said it looked nicer that way so I was happy.

I was feeling a little cold so I got out of the pool I was walking over to the seat when everything blacked out

Mira's P.O.V

Lucy said she was feeling a bit cold so she got out when she was about to sit down at the table she collapsed

"Lucy!" I yelled, she didn't do anything

"Mira, I'm going to ring Natsu okay?" Levy said

"Yes" I replied

_**I'm gonna leave it on a cliff-hanger Mwuhahaha**_

_**So if u like please Read On, and don't forget to leave a Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Forgiving Fans of Fairy Tail Fanfiction I figured you must be fascinated the story if your still reading it's national F day ( A/N There's no such thing actually)**_

_**So Read & Review Thanks**_

Chapter 3 – The Bachelorette Party Part 2

Natsu's P.O.V

I was getting more food for the boys when my phone started beeping

"Natsu answer your damned phone!" Gajeel called out from the living room

"Yeah, Yeah I'm doing it" I replied as I reached into my pocket to pick up my phone

"Hello this is Natsu, who is it?" I asked once I had answered my phone

"Hello Natsu?, its Mira I'm calling from the guild pool, umm, Lucy just collapsed would you come down here and bring Gajeel, Gray and Jellal!, please hurry" Mira said quickly

"I'm on my way!" I replied

"Who was it?" Gray asked sounding concerned

"Mira, Luce just collapsed they don't know what's wrong" I replied

"Well what are you waiting for let's get down to the guild" Gray called back as Gajeel, Jellal and himself stood up and walked to the door

When we arrived at the guild pool area I saw Luce lying on the ground I ran right up to her and scooped her up in both my arms

"We should get her to a hospital" Levy called out

"There's no need" Erza replied to her

"She used too much magic power summoning her spirits" Loke said

"When did you get here?" Gray said

"When I found out what happened I summoned myself, she'll be fine Natsu just needs to take her home and put her to bed…" Loke said before returning to the spirit world

So I did as he said and took Lucy home and put her to bed, of course I dried her off and put her pyjamas on her since I can't imagine sleeping in swimwear would be too comfortable.

Then I went back downstairs to the boys and their fiancées we finished watching Fairy Tail tapes we laughed so hard I think we must have woke Lucy up because I heard a small weak voice from behind me

"Natsu, I don't feel well…" Lucy mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, she looked adorable I stood up and walked over to her

"Luce I think you should go back to bed, you're low on magic energy so you need to rest…" I said as I frowned and pulled sleepy Lucy into a hug when I pulled apart I think she had fallen back asleep I picked her up bridal style and sat on the lounge with Luce asleep on my lap

"Is Lucy okay?" Erza asked

"Yeah, she said she didn't feel well but I think she's just tired" Natsu answered

We watched movies late into the night until slowly, one by one all of us fell asleep in the lounge room

_**Okay I know this is a short chapter but it's just because the next bit is when they wake up and everything so yeah**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me –**_

_**Hello my friend's, still reading I see?**_

_**So that means you like it?**_

_**Before you can like this you must first learn to like yourself and others breath in and out in and ou-**_

_**Someone Else in the Crowd – **_

_**Shut up and get on with the story!**_

_**Me-**_

_**Okay, okay don't be so rude**_

_**Here is chappy 4 Read&Review please'**_

Chapter 4 – Support

Lucy P.O.V

I felt like I was just grasping for air I was so nervous, I was letting my fears get the better of me as I sat on the lounge I watched all my friends sleeping I was thinking about my wedding next month I was so nervous, I mean I do the whole ceremony I kiss him we go to Port Hargeon for our honeymoon but what then I mean yeah we'll be a newly married couple but what next I wanna have children one day but not yet but what if I fail at being a mother or even worse at being a wife what if we get a divorce, what if I die like my mother and then Natsu treats our child like dirt, but Natsu would never do that, but he might be depressed and you do crazy things when your sad and I-I-I I don't know if I can handle it all, what about my wedding dress I already picked it but what if it gets destroyed or what if someone ruins our wedding!

I started breathing heavily as a tear rolled down my cheek, but one tear turned worse they started pouring down my face and I started worrying even more before long I was sniffling and making allot of noise so much it woke Natsu up.

"Luce, what's up" Natsu frowned

"It's nothing…" I brushed it off as I leaned over and hugged him on the lounge

"Luce, don't lie what's wrong?" Natsu asked again'

"I was just thinking about everything and I started stressing out…" I said simply

"And I'm getting the feeling everything means what happens next, after the wedding?" Natsu enquired I just nodded

"Luce, don't worry that's what I'm here for we'll work it out together, as a family" Natsu smiled and so did I as he hugged me closer I laid there in his arms for a little while then I got up to make breakfast when I got into the kitchen I saw Aries, Virgo and Lyra in my kitchen cooking.

"Guy's?" I asked a bit curious as to what they were doing in my kitchen

"Good morning Princess, since we drained all your power last night we decided to summon ourselves and help out with breakfast" Virgo said kindly

"Ah Well, Thank you very much!" I said happily

"What's with all the noise?" Natsu asked as we walked into the kitchen

"My spirits are helping out with breakfast

"Oh, Can Juvia join too?" Juvia called out from the lounge room

"Me Too Lu-Chan" Levy Called out

"Can I help too?" Erza called out

"Sure, we'll all make breakfast together" I called back

"Luce, be quiet you'll wake Gray up!" Natsu called out as he drew on Gray's face in permanent black maker pen

"You woke me up Flame breath, but not Gray?!" Gajeel said clearly unhappy until he realized what Natsu was doing and he laughed.

"Geez, Their loud…" Erza commented

"Aren't we missing someone?" Juvia said

"Yeah I think we are" Levy commented

"Where's Jellal?" I panicked

"I'm here!" He called out "I'd help you girls with breakfast if Gajeel wasn't sitting on my head, its painful" Jellal finished

Erza sighed as she got up to go help Jellal out, once she had gotten him we all started to cook Bacon, Eggs, Pancakes and toast

When it was ready everyone sat around the table including Gray who had black permanent maker over his face.

"Natsu, we're getting married and we sleep together and I love you babe" I said sweetly "but if you draw on my face I won't think twice about kicking you out" I finished in a cold voice

"But Luce…?" Natsu frowned

"I'm going upstairs to get changed; I've got some clothes you could wear if you want?" I said

"I'll be right up there as soon as I finish breakfast" Erza said and the rest of the girls nodded

Once I got into my bedroom I looked through my clothes I decided to put on some short denim shorts a white tank top and a blue cat jumper that looked surprisingly just like Happy.

Then I sat down on my bed and thought for a minute or two when the rest of the girls got up here we decided to look for an outfit for them

"Ohhh, Lu-Chan can I wear this?" Levy asked as she pulled out a black tube top and a matching black skirt with a white ribbon

"Yeah it'll look great on you, you can keep it if you want, and it's too small for me now" I answered

"Really Lu-Chan, thank you!" She exclaimed

"Can Juvia wear this?" Juvia said as she held up a pink floral top, yellow cardigan and white skinny jeans

"Sure, and I've got a beanie and some glasses that will go well with that!" I said excitedly at my friends clothing choices

"Lucy how dare you own something like this!" Erza said as she examined a pair of lace underwear

"Gah, Put them back and look for some proper clothes!" I shouted

"Can I wear this?" Erza asked as she pulled out a long white dress

"Mmm, Yeah, it'll look beautiful on you I've never worn it somehow I felt like it didn't belong to me but I think, you should keep it" I smiled

"Thank you, Lucy" Erza said excitedly

Once all the girls were dressed we went downstairs to see the boys playing X-BOX 360

"Natsu!" I called as I ran up and jumped onto him distracting him from his game.

"Ahh Lucy!" He called as I landed on his stomach

The other's just laughed

"Natsu, you chose one hell of a wife, ya know that, Flame Breath?" Gajeel said as he laughed

Just a short time filler now we are starting the story!

_**Read & Review I will take comments, criticism, ideas for future chapters and grammar corrections.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Here is a New chapter I'm hoping to have two or three more chapters before Lucy's Wedding

And I know it's a little corny and overused this story but I really like the idea of all my favourite pairing getting married and starting a family you know?

Anyway I own nothing except the plot and the children since I came up with them but you won't meet the kids until a long time R&R

Chapter 5

I stood up off of Natsu; he sighed and gently kissed my forehead.

"So what do you wanna do today Luce?" Natsu asked

"Well first I wanna go to the library and get some new books then I want to go and pick out my bridal parties dresses, and I'm gonna need your help for both of those oh and then we can go to the guild" I smiled

"Why do I need to go to the library, I mean I don't mind but I don't think my taste in books will help you out Luce" he replied confused

"That's not what I mean Natsu, I may have gotten stronger since I met you but I haven't gotten taller, I'm gonna need you to help me reach the higher shelves!" I said happily and Natsu groaned as he stood up.

"And what are you guy's doing today?" Natsu turned to the others

"PICNIC!" Erza shouted

"Then bridal dresses" Jellal added and Erza nodded in agreement.

"Juvia is going to the guild with Gray-Sama!" Juvia said happily

"Then we get Dresses for your bridal party?" Gray asked and Juvia shook her head

"Juvia already has dresses for bridal party!" Juvia exclaimed and Gray just smiled

"Okay then, we're going to go now" Gray said and Juvia nodded

"We should leave now too" Erza said as her, Jellal, Gray and Juvia left leaving Me, Natsu, Levy and Gajeel

"Gajeel and I are going to the guild to help Mira plan the Wedding's, Bye Lu-Chan, Natsu-San!" Levy waved as her and Gajeel left.

I waved them goodbye before cuddling up to my husband on the lounge

"So it's still only 9:00 so we've got about an hour before the library opens, till then, what do you want to do?" Natsu says

"Oh well I just remembered Virgo bought me this outfit so I'm going to wear that instead!" I replied

"Princess? You called?" Virgo asked while holding the rest of my outfit I already had the white singleton, denim shorts with diamantes and long black socks on so all Virgo did was put on some black fishnet finger cut gloves and long brown boots she also gave me a matching black beret all together it looked pretty good, Virgo returned and then I went downstairs it was a half an hour walk to the library so if we left now we'd be there in time to buy the good books before they were sold out.

"Natsu I'm ready to go now!" I called to Natsu as he walked out of the bathroom

"Okay" he replied as we walked out the door and I locked it behind us.

Natsu's P.O.V

"Luce, I thought the library didn't open for another half hour?" I said to my blond fiancée as she hummed a familiar tune.

"It takes half an hour to walk there so by the time we get there it will be open" she replied "Now stop winging Natsu I need to buy a new book for more inspiration".

Let me explain something you see Lucy Heartfilia is not only my fiancée and a mage but she reads and writes books a year ago Levy got her book published for her as a birthday present and it became a bestseller in book stores everywhere Lucy is a 1# mage but in her spare time she still likes to write books.

"After the library we go shopping for the bridal party and then we go to the guild?" I inquired

"Yep!" she replied

Time*Skip (Cause I'm too Lazy)

Lucy and I walked into the Bridal Dress shop (A/N I don't know what it's called)

We walked around for a while before I noticed a dress that caught my interest it was a short blue dress with gold in the middle so it was blue on the top then all of the stomach was gold and then the bottom was blue again it looked to hug the wearers body and it had straps now I wasn't an expert on dresses like Lucy but I though this dress was beautiful as I was looking at it Lucy walked up behind me.

"You like that dress?" she asked and I nodded in reply.

"It would be great for your bridesmaids" I said and she smiled

"Those are the ones I chose the blue one for Juvia, red for Erza, orange for Levy, green for Wendy, yellow for Mira, Purple for Cana hot pink for Lisanna and light pink for Bisca and I got a cute dress for Asuka to wear it's like those ones only puffy and more child appropriate" Lucy explained

"Wow you memorized all that?" I asked

"No silly, I have it written down here!" Lucy giggled

"Oh that would make more sense, so are we going to the guild now?" I asked hopefully and Luce laughed

"You really love that guild don't you, or do you just not like dress shops?" Lucy asked me

"Don't be silly Luce, you Love Fairy Tail just as much as I do!" I said and she smiled

"Yeah we're going to the guild now" she replied as I cheered getting odd looks from some of the other customers

After Walking for about an hour with Lucy and Plue we arrived at the guild hall

Lucy P.O.V

Me and Natsu entered the guild to be greeted by a flying table that hit me right in the face all I can say was Natsu didn't look too happy his evil glare caught the attention of half the guild I heard that Dragon slayers are over protective of the person their mate even though he hasn't marked me yet he said that it would sting a bit so he'd do it later.

"Who threw that table at Luce!?" Natsu shouted and everyone pointed at some poor soul I'd never properly met.

"I swear I didn't mean it!" he shouted as Natsu dragged him off to teach him a 'lesson' about how you treat women.

I just sighed as soon as Natsu was out of sight the Guild started fighting again knowing that when he came back he'd probably want to join in on the fight I walked over and sat down at the bench were majority of the women were planning their weddings.

"Mira, can I get a Vanilla milkshake?" I asked Mira

"Coming right up!" Mira called as she started making it

"Lu-Chan your back!" Levy called as she walked over to me "I only just remembered can I have a copy of your new book and I found this in the library yesterday can you sign it for me?"

"Sure Levy-Chan!" I said as I signed it for her "I'm still working on the new one but it should be finished by next month!"

"Love Rival, would you join Juvia and Gray-Sama for dinner tonight?" Juvia asked walking up to me

"Umm Juvia I'm getting married and Gray loves you so you don't need to call me Love Rival anymore…" I commented " But I'd love to join you for dinner, do I bring Natsu?"

"Juvia apologises it's out of old habit" she said before smiling "Yes you do bring Natsu but that's all don't bring any food because Juvia already has lots of food prepared!"

"So, what's the occasion?" I asked "Is anyone else coming?"

"Umm, I think Lyon is coming to talk to Gray, and the rest of my bridesmaids are coming to try on their dresses I'm asking you to come since Juvia wants to talk to you about something" Juvia said smiling

"Okay!" I said "I can't wait for tonight!"

Okay R&R everybody what do you think Juvia is up to?

Leave your opinion see if your right?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello Again!**_

_**I am dedicating this Chapter to my new Friend she knows who she is so I won't embarrass her anyways I have a poll up on my page asking what gender the kids will be if you have time read**_

_**Together at Last and Blue Berries by my friend Serpent Tide a Nalu and a Jerza Fanfiction!**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail if I did this wouldn't be a Fanfiction **_

_**Read & Review**_

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

Natsu walked into the guild and stood next to me.

When nobody was looking he bite my neck and a mark appeared it said something in Dragon Tongue so I couldn't read it he just smirked at me before kissing my forehead and going to join the fight I turned back to the bench and Mira gave me my milkshake as I put my hand on the mark on my neck it just felt like it had been burned into my skin only it didn't hurt or anything which I was pretty sure it would.

"So what was that I just witnessed?" Mira asked

"You saw that, I though no one was looking?" I replied

"Lucy, I see everything!" Mira exclaimed

"Of course you do Mira, he was marking me as his mate!" I said

"So you did that!" Mira asked

"Not yet, but we are getting married" I said and Mira nodded happily

"I can't wait until next week!" Mira cheered

"Me neither!" I said happily

After a while of talking to Mira I rounded up all of my bridesmaids since they had already tried on their dresses all that we had to do was sit and chat about stuff

"So our Four strongest Women are getting married within the next four weeks!" Lisanna said happily

"THAT"S MANLY!" Elfman shouted while we talked everybody just ignored him as per usual.

"And our four strongest men!" called out Natsu all that earned him was a glare from Erza

"A Wedding is a woman's 1# dream Natsu let us enjoy this one week planning" Erza said

"So will we be expecting little Natsu's running around?" Master asked me and I blushed a dark crimson colour I could tell Natsu was listening in to the conversation now

"Ummm… Well… I-I…Ummm" I stuttered

"Master, that's rude" Mira scolded Master

"Okay my child, sorry for asking…" Master frowned and I could tell Natsu did too.

"Ummm, it's okay but maybe you should go ask Natsu instead!" I said and Natsu smiled again as he walked up and took a seat next to me.

"So what are we talking about?" Natsu asked and I glared at him

"Don't play dumb with me I know you've listening into our conversation ever since babies were brought up!" I scolded Natsu and he pouted

"Hey Luce, you wanna go on a mission?" Natsu asked and I shook my head

"I'm busy and I don't want anything happening before my wedding because Natsu whenever you're involved it turns into a two week fiasco and I get kidnapped at least twice!" I exclaimed and half the guild nodded as Natsu sweat dropped "Anyway we're going to Juvia and Gray's house tonight!"

"What we're visiting Ice Bastard!" Natsu said and Gray glared daggers at him

"You trying to say something Pyro!" Gray called out

"Yeah well maybe I am, Ice Princess!" Natsu called back and after a few insults it turned into a full-fledged fight

Wendy ran into the Guild crying and ran straight up to me pulling me into a tight hug as the cried into my chest half the guild looked at her

"Wendy, what's wrong!" I asked as her boyfriend Romeo got up when he realised who it was and he ran up to us

"Wendy!" he called as she continued crying

"It's True Lucy I checked with Polyuschia!" Wendy cried

"Oh Wendy it's okay, you'll be fine!" I said as I comforted the young woman who once used to be a sweet little 12 year old but now she is a sweet 19 year old young woman who works as Polyuschia's assistant "You'll be fine Wendy I promise you, everything will be okay, all you need to do now is tell Romeo, Macao and Carla"

"Tell me what!" Romeo shouted "If your talking about that then I already know!"

"huh what's going on?" Macao asked as he walked up to see his son comforting his young girlfriend as she cried onto Lucy's lap

"But I thought you already knew Wendy?" I asked

"Yeah but before I was just guessing hoping was wrong and that I was just sick but today I actually confirmed it with a professional doctor" Wendy said as she pulled a seat out next to me and started wiping her tears away Romeo and Macao also took a seat next to us

"Okay, so what's going on here?" Macao asked

"Okay Umm Dad you might wanna brace yourself for what you're about to hear" Romeo said then he looked at me asking me to tell his father for him I sighed guess it can't be helped.

"Romeo got Wendy pregnant a few weeks ago and it's just been confirmed" I said as Romeo had his eyes squeezed tight as he waited for the impact, but it never came, Romeo opened up one eye only to see his father smiling, he frowned as he opened both his eyes

"You're not angry?" Romeo asked and Macao shook his head

"Why would I be angry, your and adult now, you truly love her, we now have a possibility of four or more possible dragon slayers and I'm gonna be a grandfather!" Macao smiled "Why would I be angry!"

"Well even though you aren't angry I've gotta be a man and do what's right!" Romeo said catching the attention of half the guild as he dropped to one knee.

"Wendy, I wanna do what's right so I'm not going to abandon you or the baby for that matter so would you do the honours of becoming my wife?" Romeo asked and Wendy nodded as he stood up she jumped onto him causing him to loose balance he fell over as Wendy flooded him with gently butterfly kisses earning an Aww from the majority percentage of women and some men from the guild.

"So now 5 strong mages are getting married?" Natsu asked as I nodded frantically feeling happy for Fairy Tail's youngest Dragon Slayer at that moment I jumped onto Natsu and kissed him passionately as we fell to the floor I don't know why I did it I guess it just seemed right at the same time Gajeel kissed Levy Juvia kissed Gray passionately as if he were going to disappear any minute and Jellal interrupted Erza's Strawberry Cake eating session to pull her into a hug and kiss her by now the whole guild was Aww-ing

_**Sorry it was short but I didn't know how to end that scene but up next is dinner at juvia's house so don't forget to hit follow**_

_**Read & Review **_

_**Please**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello My Lovelies!**_

_**I'm guessing your enjoying my story?**_

_**Are you hating my pointless Author notes?**_

_**Anyways please read and Review since it is my only form of happiness!**_

_**If you hate NaLu then they hate you too queue the disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Happy: Sakura-Chan does not own me or any of my fellow guild members let alone Fairy Tail because I actually think she might really be an idiot, like Lucy!**_

_**Lucy: LUCY KICK!**_

_**Me: No my name is not referring to Sakura Haruno (No offense NARUTO fans but I don't really like NARUTO I find it boring) but Sakura Trees since they were my boyfriend's favourite trees before that happened…**_

_**Me Again: Happy I'm not an idiot**_

_**Natsu: Your fans are waiting so get on with it!**_

_**Me: right R&R People**_

_**Chapter 7**_

As I said goodbye to everybody at the guild Natsu and I headed home to get ready to go to Juvia's house tonight I put some white skinny jeans on and a loose light pink singlet with some gold earrings before I headed downstairs to watch some TV before we left it turns out all of Magnolia know about the Titania, Salamander, Ice Mage, Iron Dragon Slayer and Sky Dragon Slayers Weddings and apparently Sorcerer's Weekly are coming to the guild tomorrow to interview us all.

About our wedding and that they will also put a pregnancy special in if any of us ever have babies (Fairy Tail is keeping Wendy's pregnancy a secret from anyone outside the guild) when the news said that I blushed and switched channels settling on Otaku Channel where they played non-stop anime.

They were currently playing SAO I watched an episode of that and then an episode of H.O.T.D and Ouran High School Host Club then switched off the TV and called for Natsu to say we were leaving he came downstairs in his usual battle clothes.

I sighed knowing if I wanted him to wear casual clothes that was the best I was gonna get.

"So we're going to Juvia and Ice Brick's house?" Natsu asked and I nodded as we walked out the door of our house I locked the door and took Natsu's hand and we started walking to their house.

When we arrived Juvia invited us inside Natsu got kicked into the lounge room with Lyon and Gray while I went into Juvia's Guest Bedroom.

"Lucy, Juvia was wondering if Lucy would be Juvia's Maid of Honour?" Juvia asked and I nodded happily.

"I would love to be your Maid of Honour!" I said and Juvia smiled

"Juvia has a beautiful wedding dress!" Juvia went to her closet and pulled out a short white night dress

"Isn't that a bit casual?" I asked and Juvia shook her head

"Here I'll show you!" Juvia changed into her white dress and then casted some kind of water spell and suddenly her dress was covered in a layer of water starting of Dark at the top and getting lighter until is reached white.

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. "Does Lucy like Juvia's dress?" Juvia asked

"It is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen!" I said and Juvia smiled

"You'll be wearing the same thing only shorter and Gray will freeze the edges a bit so…" Juvia smiled as we both hugged

"So… What?" I asked as we pulled apart

"Juvia was wondering if you could teach my a spell to make the roses blue so they match my wedding colour scheme" Juvia asked and I nodded

Twenty Minutes Later

"Dinner is Ready Boys!" Juvia called out to Lyon, Gray and Natsu as they sat playing X-Box-360 in the living room, God knows what game one minute they were shouting then they were crying then they were doing speeches then they were screaming then crying again until back to shouting I looked over to see them playing football on the X-Box 360 I sighed Men and their football, God knows why they love it so much.

"Oooh, what is this?" Gray asked smiling

"It's Vegetable Soup!" Juvia called as we all took our seats, I picked up my Spoon and took a sip of it before sighing, it was delicious

"Mmm, This is Delicious Juvia you'll have to give me the recipe!" I said after swallowing she smiled at me

"Oh Really, You really mean it!" Juvia said happily and I nodded

"Dead Serious it's the best soup I've ever had!" I said and Juvia smiled even wider

"Thank You Lucy, Juvia has been working on this recipe for weeks and Juvia personally thinks it's Juvia's best yet!" Juvia said happily

"You should seriously think about writing a cook book!" I exclaimed and Juvia frowned a bit

"Juvia thought about it but Juvia is not sure how Juvia would write it…" Juvia suddenly smiled again "Do you think you could help Juvia write it?!"

"Sure Juvia, I'd Love too!" I said, me and Juvia continued talking all night about cooking, writing, babies, the Guild and such we decided it was getting late so Natsu and I said our Goodbyes before we left home and went to bed…

_**Okay it's short but I've planned (not written) the next 29 chapters!**_

_**Read & Review**_

_**So far I have had over 1700 views all around the world!**_

_**Not Reviews though…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**You enjoying this?**

**I do not own Fairy Tail **

**Read and Review**

**Chapter 8 – **

I woke up in bed next to Natsu today was the day that I would model for Sorcerer's weekly in the bikini that Mira bought me I was so happy!

I shook Natsu awake and told him that I would be out all day and that all his food was in the fridge I slipped on the bikini mira bought me and a short read and white summer dress over the top I also put a matching had and pair of heels on before heading downstairs.

Natsu was sitting on the lounge watching King Arthur's Disaster's and laughing his head off I walked over and kissed his forehead.

"Where're ya going babe?" Natsu asked still keeping his yes on the TV.

"I'm being the model for sorcerer's weekly today, remember?" I said

"Nope I don't really remember, but okay" he replied giving me his signature grin and the turning his attention back to the TV.

I smiled at him before leaving the house and walking down to the guild where they would be holding the photo shoot.

As I walked into the guild I saw Mira sitting at the bench with her daughter I smiled and approached them quietly.

"Hey Mira, Hey Akira!" I said as I greeted the bar maid and her two year old son who had really light green hair.

"Oh hello Lucy, Akira can you say hello to Aunty Lucy?" Mira asked and the little boy nodded before grinning a cute little smile.

"Hello Mish Lushy!" he greeted and I smiled at him.

"So are you ready for the photo shoot?" Mira asked

"Yep, are we doing it at the guild?" I asked

"Yeah we are, I just texted Natsu and he's coming down to model with you now!" Mira squealed

"What!" I shouted before laughing my head off "That's gonna kill him!"

"Well speak of the Devil" Mira said as Natsu walked up to us smiling "Natsu you're going to be wearing these" Mira held out a pair of black board shorts that complimented my swim suit we went and changed into them and I slipped the dress off not caring who saw me since I was wearing in underneath my dress.

"So Lucy if you ever feel like you need a bit of a break from Magic Sorcerer's Weekly would love you to model for us, alongside Mira!" The blond photographer commented

I smiled and went to pose for the camera the photographer took a ton of photos of me before making me do the really embarrassing poses it almost felt like sexual harassment Natsu also had his photos taken them they gave us a ten minute break, once the ten minute break is up we're scheduled to do poses with Natsu and me I'm guessing they'll take photo's of us kissing and hugging and all that stuff. We were currently on our break I went and sat down on the bench next to Natsu.

"Can I have a milkshake Mira?" I asked and she nodded before pulling an already made milkshake out of the fridge I never knew we had and handing it to me smiling.

"Can I have something burnt?" Natsu asked and Mira nodded and gave him a burnt cookie that she had kept just for him.

"Lucy, I wanna have our wedding soon so that we'll be married…" Natsu complained as he flopped back into his chair I laughed at his childish attire.

"Be patient Natsu we've only got about a week left of waiting anyway and I'm sure it'll be here faster than we know it" I said and Natsu smiled

"Okay Luce, I guess your right, but I still don't wanna wait…" Natsu said before he started chomping on his burnt cookie.

Here's a bit of a calendar:

Day one

NaLu Wedding

Day two

GaLe Wedding

Day Three

JeRza Wedding

Day Four

GrUvia Wedding

Day Five – Sixteen

We all go on our Honeymoon's together

I will sleep at Juvia and Gray's house the night before my wedding and in the morning all of the bridesmaid's and I will get our hair and makeup done the same for the night before Juvia's Wedding She'll sleep Natsu and I's place and before Levy's Wedding she'll also be staying at me and Natsu's place and the night before Erza's wedding she'll also be staying at Natsu and I's house so as you can I see I am everybody's maid of honour.

ONE MONTH LATER

I woke up in bed in my short blue lace nightie and sighed, I didn't wanna leave Hargeon it was too peaceful, but I had too, it was too perfect to stay, today was my last day in Hargeon by this afternoon I'd be on a train going back to Magnolia.

The weddings were all perfect to Fairy Tail standards of course to normal people's standards they failed:

Gray stripped halfway through Juvia's wedding, she didn't seem to notice, and not many people really cared either

Levy's was perfect before Gajeel decided to start singing… need I say more…

Gray and Natsu were fighting among the rest of the best men and Erza decided to requip into armour and bash the daylights out of them.

And of course in the middle of my wedding Natsu nearly put my dress on fire

At Everyone's wedding reception there was no Strawberry cheesecake, the rest of the cakes were there but not the ones with strawberries in them, Erza was of course the culprit and Gray and Natsu always had a fight and of course Gajeel sang.

But as I said a normal wedding to Fairy Tail standards…

I turned to see Natsu lying in the bed next to me topless (Of course, he had black skinny jeans on underneath) flicking through Sorcerers' Weekly until he reached the page of us kissing and cringed.

"Hey Luce, do you think that their serious when they say that if you girls get pregnant there going to do a special on it?" Natsu asked and I blushed a bit

"Yeah, their dead serious, they did one for Mirajane when she found out she was pregnant…" I said and Natsu nodded.

"That'd be nice, a bit embarrassing, but nice…" Natsu stated, I don't know whether he was saying it'd be nice for me to be pregnant, or it would be nice to be in sorcerers weekly again?

"What do you mean by that?" I said and Natsu pinned me down to the bed.

"It'd be nice to be a dad, of course considering our wedding night, I don't need to do anything…" Natsu gave me his signature grin before sitting up.

"Natsu, by any chance would you be able to tell if I was pregnant or not with your magical red dragon powers!?" I asked a bit excited

"What do you mean, Magical Red Dragon Powers? Don't you mean Fire Dragon Slaying Magic?" Natsu asked smirking, he knew he was avoiding the question.

"Just answer the question, can you tell or not?" I asked slightly annoyed

"You've been Pregnant for a whole month now, Why do you think I wouldn't let you have any alcohol that night?" Natsu asked before giving me his signature grin.

My eyes watered a bit and I jumped on top of him kissing him all over.

"Are you serious! I'm going to be a mother! And you're the father! ARE YOU SAYING I'M PREGNANT!" I swear I was going to faint from joy.

"Yeah, you are Lucy!" Natsu said, suddenly the doors to my apartment smashed open.

"Did I just hear the word, 'PREGNANT'?" Levy shouted before running over to hug me

"I'm Pregnant Levy-Chan!" I shouted, soon enough Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Jellal and Erza were standing at the foot of my bed while Levy and I were dancing around in circles, cheering "Lucy's Pregnant Lucy's Pregnant" as if it were a song.

We stopped dancing and I looked over to see everyone staring at us, we stopped dancing and smiled nervously.

"How do you know?" Erza asked smiling as she walked up and hugged me; thankfully she was wearing a short pink night dress, so she didn't crush me into her armour.

"Natsu can smell it!" I said and she nodded.

"Gajeel is-" Erza was cut off by Gajeel nodding

"Flame Brain's right, I can smell it too, it's a dragon thing" Gajeel said and Erza nodded before hugging me again.

Juvia walked up to me and pulled me over to the corner of the room she hugged me really tightly before whispering something into my ear.

"We can be pregnant, together…" Juvia whispered, we hugged a little longer before we pulled apart.

"Are you serious?" I yelled before hugging her again "Does Gray know yet?"

"Yeah…" Juvia smiled

"Well, I guess I have to come out now…" Erza frowned, before cracking a huge smile "Me too!"

"I'd feel left out…" Levy frowned and I patted her on the back before she smiled at me "If I wasn't pregnant too!"

"Wow, who was first?" asked Erza

"My wedding night, we didn't wait for our honeymoon…" I said blushing and the girls smiled at me.

"First week of our honeymoon…" Gray said and Juvia hugged onto his arm as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Week two of the honeymoon!" Erza called

"Week three…" Levy blushed and Gajeel gave his usual laugh

"So, first Luce got pregnant, then Juvia, Then Erza and lastly Levy?" Natsu asked and I nodded to him before sitting down on the bed as I went pale and sat there silently…

"Luce, what's up?" Natsu asked and I went from sitting to laying down.

"Does that mean…" I trailed off

"Does that mean what?" Erza asked

"I have to go into labour first…." I rolled over so that my face was stuffed into my pillow, and pulled my dress sown, cause I had the feeling my underwear may be showing.

"Lu-Chan, it's not that bad…" Levy said as she sat next to me and patted my back.

"Yeah, Juvia heard from Mira, it's really painful for a few seconds but after a while you get used to the pain, and then it's all over as soon as you know it!" Juvia said trying to calm me…

"Yeah Lucy, we'll all be here for you too!" Erza said and all my friends nodded.

"Think of Wendy, she's only nineteen and she'll go through labour much longer before you, you've still got eight months!" Jellal said and I sat up and nodded.

"Lucy, since I'm a Dragon Slayer, you've now got some of my magic!" Natsu yelled cheering me up.

"Really!" I shouted back and he nodded.

"That's so cool, can I like, make fire type sculptures?" I asked and Natsu nodded

"Yeah, only, unlike ice princesses they move!" Natsu said and I sat there nodding like a fourth grader, I guess it's the mood swings?

LATER, ON THE TRAIN TO MAGNOLIA

"Are you serious, I'm gonna ring your neck when I get off of this train!" I shouted "Just because I'm pregnant with Natsu's kid I get motion sickness…"

"I have it too, Lu-Chan…" Levy said as she threw her gut's up out of the side window…

_**The story just began…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**In My Mind: Yay New chappie more reviews**_

_**What I actually say: I have a new chapter up and I'm getting more reviews**_

_**In My Mind: Thank Ya Kindly**_

_**What I actually say: Thanx :D**_

_**In My Mind: Check out my other StiCy Fan Fiction, it's too StiCy and it has very small one sided NaLu it for those of you who hate Lisanna too!**_

_**What I actually say: Check out my other stories, please**_

_**In My Mind: HATEING LISANNA CLUB, FREE ENTRY AFTER 6:00pm**_

_**What I actually say: READ AND REVIEW THANX, I'LL ALSO HAVE A SNEAK PEAK OF MY TWO NEWSET FANFIC'S FOR FAIRY TAIL!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

I stepped into the Guild hall, leaking a dark aura, and Natsu just pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the top of the head.

"It's okay Luce, I'll tell the guild for ya!" Natsu said as he ran up and jumped up onto the bar along with Gajeel, Jellal and Gray, everyone looked up from what they were doing to see what the four men were up too.

"Lucy's pregnant!"

"Levy too!"

"And Erza!"

"Juvia is also having a baby!"

All four men yelled out in the order of Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal and then Gray.

Everybody went silent, before the whole guild erupted into cheers, I smiled before grabbing a seat at the bar and hugging my stomach, whoever the little person was going to grow up to be, I would always love them, they brought even more happiness into my life, if that's even possible, if I love them this much now, how much am I going to love them in 9 months, only answer I can come up with is, wow, that's allot of love!

And it reminded me of something my mother always said:

A mother's love is like a Rose every day it grows and grows.

I miss my mother…

"I can't believe it Lucy, you'll love having children, their so cute, and they blame their father for everything" Mira said and I laughed.

I could tell all of the men were sweat dropping what Macao said was funny too:

"It's true Romeo ratted me out all the time when he was a toddler…" Macao said and Romeo blushed a bit "I still can't believe he's married and getting ready for a baby…"

"I can't believe I'm married and having a baby soon!" Natsu said grinning

I decided I was bored so I gathered up the pregnant fairies and their husbands and I decided that we'd all ask each other questions, first I asked Natsu a question.

"What do you think has been the best decision in your life?" I asked and he smiled.

"Listening to the idiot who said the Igneel was in Hargeon, because if I didn't listen to him, I never would have met you!" Natsu said before he kissed my cheek, now it was Natsu's turn to ask me a question.

"What is your opinion on teaching our child dragon slaying magic instead of celestial magic!?" Natsu asked and I furrowed my brow and scratched my chin.

"I think our child should learn both!" I said and everybody looked puzzled.

"What I mean is, Dragon Slaying Magic isn't a holder type, but celestial magic is, if our kid ever loses their keys, or run's out of energy, then they can use dragon slaying magic, they can be the fifth generation dragon slayers, they swallow a lacrima, and they get taught their magic from another dragon slayer!" I said and everybody nodded and agreed that the idea sounded good.

"Okay Juvia's turn to ask Gray-Sama a question!" Juvia cheered "Does Gray-Sama think that he'd let our child ever participate in the Grand Magic Games?!"

"Umm, it would depend how old they were at the time" Gray answered and Juvia nodded, content with his answer

"My turn, Juvia, Do you want a son, a daughter or both?" Gray asked and Juvia sat there in thought for a second.

"Both!" Juvia said happily

"My turn!" Levy squealed before turning to Gajeel "If I'm not home one night, will you promise to always read our child a bed time story?"

"Sure I will, my turn!" Gajeel answered before asking Levy his question "Are you going to take our kid to the library weekly, even if they don't like books?"

"Of Course I will, my child will like books, whether they want to or not!" Levy said and we all sweat-dropped a bit at her last comment.

"Erza, will you be okay if we give our child a tattoo just like mine on their right eye?" Jellal asked and Erza thought for a second before nodding.

"Okay, but will you let our child join Fairy Tail as soon as they turn twelve?" Erza asked and Jellal nodded happily.

"Well that's everyone…" I sighed not sure of what to do next…

"Everyone!" Mira shouted to get our attention "It's Master's Birthday in two day's we all know that he's at a meeting and he'll come back on the morning of his 86th birthday, we need to plan something, after all, he's the reason we're all still here!"

The whole guild cheered before someone stood up, it was Gajeel.

"If Master's not here, then he doesn't know about the babies, so I suggest we make that the main present, I think he'll love that! Gihi!" Gajeel said happily, adding his usual laugh to the end.

"Yeah, I agree!" Jellal said and the whole guild nodded.

"As a side present Lucy and I'll buy him a new desk, since I destroyed the last one!" Natsu said.

"And I'll get him a new hat!" Mira said

"And I'll buy one of those fancy food bundles, with the alcohol and the chocolate and the chips, he'll love it!" shouted Max

"I'll get him a new reclining chair!" shouted Warren

"And I'll buy a new shirt for him!" Said Wakaba

"I'll paint him a picture of the whole guild, with the five pregnant fairies of course!" shouted Reedus "And I'll also paint him a picture of what I think the kid's look like!"

"I'll buy him a CD from that old band he likes!" Shouted Laxaus

"That all sounds great everybody, I'll write some songs and I'll make some decorations, Freed and the kids can help me!" Cheered Mira

"I can't Wait!" I shouted happily jumping up and down like a hyper school girl, getting the whole guilds attention.

"Mood Swings!" Natsu shouted as he tried to calm me down, the whole guild nodded in understanding.

"I think I'll make him a big Strawberry Cake!" Erza glowed, as she jumped up from her seat, the whole guild sweat-dropped at her 'PICONICO face' Jellal just patted her back as he sat her back down, I sat on my seat with my eyes closed as I swung my legs back and forth like a five year old.

"Natsu-kun~~~~!" I winged and he as well as the whole guild looked at me "Will you buy me the new Every Avenue album, and that new book from the book shop, the one about Sabertooth, I feel like drawing some moustaches on Minerva!?" I said and the whole guild sweat dropped, ever since the GMG I've been super close to Sting, he was actually my closest guy friend, Natsu doesn't count since he's my husband.

"Sure sweetie!" Natsu said, trying not to anger me, with complaining, he approved of my friendship with Sting, Actually Sting is my cousin, after allot of research we both figured this out and ever since then I've been really close to Sting and Rogue, I still hated Minerva but so did they, as I said, Natsu gets along Great with Sting and rogue now, their actually good mates!

"Thanks' honey!" I cheered


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

_**Previously**_

"_Natsu-kun~~~~!" I winged and he as well as the whole guild looked at me "Will you buy me the new Every Avenue album, and that new book from the book shop, the one about Sabertooth, I feel like drawing some moustaches on Minerva!?" I said and the whole guild sweat dropped, ever since the GMG I've been super close to Sting, he was actually my closest guy friend, Natsu doesn't count since he's my husband._

"_Sure sweetie!" Natsu said, trying not to anger me, with complaining, he approved of my friendship with Sting, Actually Sting is my cousin, after allot of research we both figured this out and ever since then I've been really close to Sting and Rogue, I still hated Minerva but so did they, as I said, Natsu gets along Great with Sting and rogue now, their actually good mates!_

"_Thanks' honey!" I cheered_

**Two Days Later**

The lights were off in the guild as we waited for Master to enter, suddenly the doors opened to reveal the shadow of a short little man, she lights switched on as we all jumped out of our spots and yelled "SURPRISE! HAPPY 86th BIRTHDAY MASTER MAKAROV!"

Master took a step back in surprise, before he stepped back into the guild and smiled widely!

"Thank You my little Brats!" He cheered as he went and sat on the guild bench, we drank and sang merrily for a few hours, of course, I only drank milkshakes and juice boxes, before we opened all of the presents, he loved them all, and now all that was left was the news about our pregnancies!

"Gramps we've got some big news for you!" Natsu yelled as me, Juvia, Erza and Levy walked up and stood next to our respective partners "The girls are pregnant; four of Fairy Tail's strongest women are pregnant!"

Master's face froze for a second and then he smiled widely before jumping down and hugging the girls one by one

"Thank you for providing Fairy Tail's fifth Generations!" He beamed and we all smiled/blushed in sync.

"You're Welcome Master!" Natsu said as he thumbs up to the Master.

"I was talking to the girls since you don't need to go through child birth, but anyway!" Master said happily and we all went back to celebrating before the next day.

Three days later

I woke up next to my topless husband, Natsu, in bed to the sound of my phone ringing; I picked it up to hear the voice of the familiar barmaid Mira;

"Hello Lucy?" Said Mira in a croaky hoarse voice.

"Yeah, Mira? What's wrong?" I asked in return

"I'm really sick, and Feed is looking after me, I don't want the kid to catch this, could you please baby-" I heard arguing on the other side of the phone before I heard Freed's voice in replacement for Mira's "Sorry about that, she's really sick and I'm looking after her, we don't want Akira to get sick too, so we were wondering if you could babysit for us?"

"Umm, Sure Freed, when you'll we pick him up?" I asked and I heard more talking on the other side of the line before he replied.

"I'll drop them off at your house this morning and I'll pick them up at around six o'clock, will that work out with you?" Freed asked and I nodded

A Week Later, I was at the guild and Mirajane was thanking me for looking after her son, I told her it was nothing and that she was helping me prepare for her own children…

Suddenly the Guild doors sway open, I looked over to see a young Blond man, I quickly jumped out of my seat and ran up to him, I jumped into his arms and we has a warm and gentle hug, he kissed my forehead and put me down.

"It's been so long Sting, Rogue!" I said happily and they both smiled "You two are going to be Uncles soon!"

It took them a second to process the information

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh!? Who's the lucky Bastard Lucy?" Sting asked grinning and Natsu walked up behind me and slang an arm around my shoulder.

"That would be me!" Natsu grinned and Sting and Natsu fist pumped.

"I'm really happy for you Luce!" Sting said.

"Me too!" Rogue said showing emotion for the first time in a while

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What? Can't a man talk without getting stared at for five minutes?" Rogue said "If we're gonna join this guild then we'd better learn to talk a bit more, after all this guild is the loudest guild in all of Fiore!"

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHH? WAIT! YOU GUYS ARE JOINING FAIRY TAIL!" I shouted.

"We sure are!" Sting grinned and I smiled before hugging him again.

"That's Great, that means you'll get to see the babies, Levy, Erza, Juvia and Wendy are also pregnant too!"

.

.

.

.

"WAH? IS IT MATING SEASON AT FAIRY TAIL OR SOMETHING!" Sting asked and all five girls blushed

"Something like that!" I chimed and everybody sweat-dropped, knowing that was a question that wasn't meant to be answered…

_**Read and Review Please!**_

_Sneak Peak at Property of Sting Eucliffe a StiCy Fanfiction_

"_Okay so I just gotta distract the whole guild while Blondie sneaks into the Masters Office right? Nothing too complicated right?" I whispered under my breath I pushed open the doors and instantly the whole guild looked at me some looks of hate and some of curiosity._

"_Hey Fairy Tail how're ya going?" I asked smiling cockily at them._

"_What're you doing here Saber?" Natsu called out at me as I walked up to him and grabbed his top from the collar_

"_Listen here Buddie I'm not here to pick a fight but if you mess with my woman ever again I'll kill you!" I threatened and most of the guild including Natsu was confused as to what I was going on._

"_I've never touched your woman I never even knew you had a girlfriend!" Natsu said_

"_Oh really well I heard you said a few nasty things to my wife yesterday!" I shouted my plan was working if I randomly changed subject from time to time they'd be so damn confused they'd never notice Lucy sneaking out._

"_I never knew you were married!" half the guild shouted at me and I laughed_

"_Geez guy's I've got a fiancée but she'll be my wife in Afew months!" I said and they still looked shocked_

"_I never even knew he had a girlfriend!" Gray said_

"_Why did you mess up the cake Elfman?" I shouted getting a few odd looks as I heard people say stuff along the lines of "Wow first his wife now his cake?"_

_By mentioning cake I knew that Erza would get up and start beating Elfman for doing some crime against cake, my plan worked funnily enough._

"_And what about the Promise we made on Tenroujima Gajeel!" more odd looks came my way with this Levy gave Gajeel some funny looks and she cornered him shouting thing's like 'what did you do on Tenroujima while I wasn't there!'_

"_Laxaus I thought you were better than that; you mean you still haven't asked Mira on a date yet. That's lame I proposed when I was 12 and she accepted but then I lost her and I found her again a few months back!" I grinned and Laxaus and Mira both blushed crimson and started talking a bit._

"_Oh and lets start about the fact that Gray was up all night with Juvia yesterday!" I said Gray and Juvia went red I didn't really know anything but if I'm correct then…_

"_How do you know that?!" Gray asked me I smiled_

"_I don't but you just admitted it in front of the whole guild!" I laughed again_

"_But back onto subject, Natsu my Wife not yours you even think about touching her I will burn you to a crisp, oh and Erza" Erza looked up from her strawberry cake since she had already took Elfman out "If you keep eating cake all day you'll get fat!"_

"_Like Lushy!" Happy called out, that got my attention and I walked up to the cat and he was shaking._

"_You're lucky I'm a cat lover, so I'll take it out on Natsu!" I shouted before landing a punch on Natsu's face that started a riot in the guild, which should have been long enough I decided and I left the guild of those stupid fairies for what I hoped would be forever!_

_Sneak Peak of The S Class_

"_Can we practice with you?" Sting asked and I nodded_

"_Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, why won't your father let you come here?" Natsu asked and I frowned a bit._

"_Your head Master and my father used to be rivals at school and…" I trailed off._

"_And, what?" Gray pushed_

"_This isn't an all-girls school, he's afraid that I'll fall in love, and he said since I'm of high blood I need to marry a sophisticated young man and then I need to have a son, no exceptions…" I mumbled but I could tell that they all heard me._

"_I thought arranged marriages weren't legal anymore?" Gray asked_

"_So did I, But it doesn't matter, since I'm not going to listen to my father anyway, I'm going to transfer here and stay at one of the dorms and then never return home until I am well and truly married!" I declared and they all nodded._

"_Are you by any chance the 'Lucy Heartfilia' who models with Mirajane Strauss?" Gray asked and I nodded._

"_Yeah, I'm the model from Usagi High, how do you know about that though?" I asked and Gray shoved a 'High School News' magazine in my face, which I started reading out loud._

"_Who do I want to be my girlfriend 2014 Number one…? Lucy Heartfilia!" I kept on reading "top four best pairings… LucyXNatsu, LucyXGray LucyXSting LucyXRogue!" I continued down the page until I turned it to the modelling section and found various pictures of me in a bikini, school uniform, casual clothing and then the costume I wore to the party last week, I went bright red._

"_You're pretty popular here at Fairy Tail Acade-"Gray didn't get to finish his sentence because Vicky from my band came storming into the room, she was pretty ugly so she gave them a fright._

"_LUCY HEARTFILIA, JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WE'RE ON STAGE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OFF THAT CHAIR RIGHT NOW AND COME WITH ME! Sorry for the intrusion, boys!" Vicky shouted as she dragged me out of the room._

_We ran down the hallway and by the time we got there I had just enough time to change my outfit and do my make up before they were announced our school:_

"_Circus Monster by Lucy Heartfilia and the band from Usagi Girl's Academy!" The man announced and I ran out on stage._

_**Keep Checking my Profile for when I Post these stories!**_


End file.
